Caught with His Pants Down One Last Time
by TheSleepyProducer
Summary: When Dr. Jason Bull takes on a stressful case it takes a toll on his health. One of his team members tries to help him to relax only to find Bull is dead. Now the fun part, explaining what happened to Bull and why he has a huge smile on his face. Bull/Chunk or Chull
1. Chapter 1

**A big Thank You to The Peachy Monkey for the title of the story!**

It had been a long hard day for Dr. Jason Bull. Everyone could see it on his face how tired he was. The team had been in court for five days over the case of who stole whose lyrics for a popular song. Honestly Jason didn't care who was right and who was wrong. All he wanted was for this pain in his chest to go away. It started that morning when they went into the courtroom. He had a burning sensation in his chest but passed it off as heartburn. Once court was released for the day he went back to the TAC office. He thought if he could just sit down and relax that the pressure in his chest would go away, that his left arm would stop feeling so numb, that the room would stop spinning, and he would be able to breathe a little better. He sat down on his couch contemplating on whether to tell Marissa to call an ambulance or to just do it himself. No he was going to be fine. It had to be gas right? Besides he was only 45 he was way too young to be having a heart attack. He leaned his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. 'Could this actually be the end of me? My final case over a stupid song? Am I really going to die single and alone?' Jason's thoughts running away with themselves as the pain got worse in his chest.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his head.

"Hey boss you busy?" Chunk asked with Bull's office door slightly ajar.

"Never too busy for you. Come on in." Jason answered as he tried not to show his pain when he sat up.

"Pretty rough case this week." Chunk said as he took a seat on the couch next to Jason.

"I'll say." Jason was afraid of saying too much afraid his word would come out with his pain.

Chunk looked deep into Jason beautiful green eyes. He could tell something more was bothering him then just the case.

"You need to relax a little" Chunk said as he unbuttoned Jason shirt.

Jason knew what was coming. It wasn't like this was the first time someone had unwrapped him. His mind drifted away from the pain in his chest as he focused on the pleasure Chunk was giving. Chunk took Jason nipples and rubbed them with two fingers. He then leaned down and took one of Jason's nipples into his mouth while playing with the other. Jason could feel his member growing with anticipation of what was going to happen next. Chunk finished unbuttoning Jason's shirt but letting the older man keep it on. Chunk placed a heavy kiss on Jason's lips which Jason accepted and gave back. Chunk then placed light kisses down Jason's neck, onto his chest and belly. Jason moaned and arched his back as his cock was ready for some attention. When Chunk got down to Jason's pants he could see Jason was excited.

"Are you ready to come out of these?" Chunk asked placing a kiss on Jason's tip though it would be a lot more once he could remove some clothing.

"Yes" Jason moaned "Please…take me!"

Jason's heart pounded even more. By this time, he couldn't tell if it was from what he figured to be a heart attack or from being so excited to be getting some much needed attention and stress relief.

Chunk pulled Jason off the couch and kissed him passionately while unbuckling Jason's pants and pulling them off to reveal his boxers. Their tongues moved together in time as Chunk removed Jason's boxers to reveal what was excited to see him. Jason's cock throbbed as he awaited what would happen next. He couldn't hold back much longer, it felt like it was going to explode. Chunk sat the older man down on the couch and went in between Jason's legs to get a better position. His tongue worked magic as he gave butterfly kisses around the rim. He then licked the length of Jason cock on the underside. As Jason's back arched, Chunk knew it was time to finish Jason off before he could pleasure himself. He fully took Jason's cock into his mouth and began sucking as he went up and down the length of the beautiful thing. Jason couldn't help but lift his hips to meet with Chunks mouth. It didn't take long for Jason to explode into Chunk's mouth. Chunk lapped up every bit of Jason's juices not wanting to miss a single drop. Jason looked relaxed when Chunk looked up at him. His breathing was erratic but it always was after their love making.

"Now it's my turn." Chunk said as he pulled Jason up.

Chunk gave Jason a kiss before he got on all fours on the couch. Jason always knew Chunk's favorite position. He was so relaxed he wondered if he would even be able to stay on his hands and knees. Chunk was always so gentle with Jason. He would never hurt him. Chunk started by lubing his fingers and the outside of Jason's hole. He then inserted one finger and then another. Chunk then slipped his cock into Jason's hole. Chunk grabbed onto Jason's hips for better leverage. Jason knew something was wrong halfway through, but was afraid of ruining the mood. He could feel the tightness growing in his chest and it was becoming harder to breathe. 'At least I am not alone.' Jason thought as his vision grew dark and he gasped for breath. Chunk exploded and was relieved of the stress the week had taken on him.

"That was amazing Jason." Chunk said as he pulled out. He waited on Jason to respond. He took his hands off Jason's hips. He didn't know that he was the only thing holding his boss up. After Chunk pulled up his pants and boxers he noticed that Jason hadn't said anything, very unlike him after sex he always had something to say. When he turned around he realized Jason had rolled of the couch and was lying on the floor with his green eyes fixed and a giant smile on his face. Chunk ran over to his boss's side and started shaking him.

"Jason? Jason!" Chunk screamed realizing Jason was unresponsive. Then he put his ear to Jason's nose and mouth and felt for a pulse. When he didn't find a pulse or see Jason breathing he freaked out. He sat back on his heels and looked at his boss.

"Oh my God. I just fucked my boss to death." He said under his breath.

Then Chunk looked down. He then realized Jason was dead and his pants was around his ankles. He didn't want the rest of the team to come in and find Jason with his pants down. Not to mention the rest of the team didn't know that Chunk and Jason had been together. Everyone was used to seeing Jason with what seemed like a new woman every week. Who knows what they would think if they knew about Chunk and Jason. Chunk tried to work Jason's boxers back up and had them about thigh high when Benny walked in.

"Oh My God! What are you doing to Bull?" Benny asked completely mortified.

"I uh…well…Benny, Jason's dead." Chunk searched for words.

"His what?!" Benny exclaimed "Why is he exposed?"

"Well, Bull did like a few things different in life." Chunk explained.

"Please tell me you guys weren't having sex when he…"

"I didn't know he was going to die! He was super stressed and I was just trying to help him unwind a bit and the next thing I know he's laying here on the ground like this."

"So you screwed our boss to death?"

Chunk was trying hard not to cry.

"I didn't mean to." Chunk said with tears escaping his eyes.

"Tell you what. I will help you get his clothes back on. You do CPR and I will call 911 and tell the rest of the team." Benny explained still in shock over the whole ordeal.

Once they got Jason's boxers and pants up they decided to put their plan in motion. They didn't button Jason's shirt considering Chunk was doing CPR. Benny went right outside Jason's office to call EMS.

The girls were in the conference room waiting for the guys to come back. Jason had told them he was going to his office and Chunk had went in shortly after to talk to him. Now almost 30 minutes later Benny went into Bulls office. Dani noticed Benny had just come out and was in tears. The girls could hear bits and pieces of his conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone. They heard something about needing an ambulance, doing CPR and not breathing. The girls looked at each other.

"Surly he's not talking about Bull, is he?" Marissa worried.

"There's only one way to find out." Cable answered.

She got up and the other girls followed. Before Benny could stop them, Cable, Dani and Marissa. What they didn't expect was to see Jason Bull's shirt unbuttoned with Chunk trying his hardest to revive Bull by doing chest compression.

"Damn you Bull. This is what happens when you don't buy an AED for the office." Chunk said as he continued pumping Jason's chest.

"Benny what happened?" Marissa snapped when Benny walked into the office.

"We think Jason had a massive heart attack but can't be sure. One minute he's sitting up talking and the next…" Benny claimed.

Cable moved over closer to Chunk.

"He must have been thinking of something really nice before he fell over, just look at the huge smile on his face." Cable pointed out.

"There is that." Dani added "What could he of been thinking."

Before anyone could answer the paramedics came running into Jason's office. The put patches and leads on his chest and hooked him up to the heart monitor.

"I'm not getting a pulse." One paramedic said.

The team watched as the monitor showed a flat line.

"Let's get the AED set up and see if there is a shockable rhythm." The team could he another paramedic say.

The team watch as paramedics worked to get their boss back. After several rounds of CPR and attempting to shock his heart, Dr. Jason Bull was pronounced dead.

"Well at least he went out with a smile." Chunk whispered to Benny.

As the team watched as the paramedics took their boss away, only two knew the real truth of what had happened and Chunk wasn't about to admit the truth.

 **Who will show up to Jason Bull's funeral? The second half to this story will be up soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chunk sat in Jason's office still in shock of what had happened. How the hell were they having sex one minute and the next Jason's dead?

"Chunk, are you still with us?" Marissa called out to him after he was zoned out thinking of what had happened.

"Yeah sorry…I just can't believe Bull is actually gone. That he is actually…dead." Chunk tried to hold back the tears.

"We can't think of anyone else to pick out his outfit and casket than you." Marissa wiped away tears.

"I can do that. But seriously how is this happening? He was fine and was talking about the case then the next minute he is laid out on the floor with no pulse. It's my fault I should have tried harder to save him." Chunk sobbed.

"Chunk it's not your fault…it was just Bull's time." Marissa tried to comfort him.

"Yeah think of it this way, if Dr. Bull would have finally bought an AED for the office, he probably would have made it." Cable suggested.

Benny hung up the phone and rejoined the group sitting in Jason's office.

"Corner says they just finished the autopsy and are wanting us to come down and identify Bull so he can be released to the funeral home. Chunk would you like to go with me?" Benny asked. For all legal purposes, Jason had Benny down as next of kin. He knew he couldn't go and see Jason alone.

"Yeah I'll go." Chunk wiped his face trying to hide the tears.

"Marissa, I want you to start looking for Bull's insurance policy and contact them." Benny demanded.

Benny was really trying to step up into the leader role of TAC now that the position was pretty much dumped in his lap.

The ride to the corners office was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Chunk was dealing with his guilt over how he seen it, killing not only his boss, but the love of his life.

The medical examiner invited both of the guys back into the autopsy suite. It was cold and had metal tables in the middle of the room. The scent of blood could still be smelled. The ME led them to the metal table that looked as though it had a body under the white sheet.

"It looks as though Dr. Bull suffered from a massive heart attack. Even if you guys could have gotten him to the hospital in time, there would have been no way of saving him." The ME explained.

It was a bit of a comfort for Chunk to hear those words. He felt like he should have done more to save Jason.

"I will have to say that Dr. Bull is one of the strangest cases I have ever seen."

"How is that?" Benny asked.

"Well he came in with a huge smile on his face and look at this…" the me uncovered Jason face so the guys could see. "He still has a huge grin on his face. I have never seen anything like it. Most people that I come across, even heart attack patients have a grim or painful look on their face, but Dr. Bull, he must have been doing something amazing when he suffered his massive heart attack." The ME marveled.

"I don't know if you could consider it amazing or not." Chunk smirked.

"I will leave you guys alone with him for a few moments. We will transport him over to the funeral home when you are done."

Chunk and Benny kept looking at Jason's huge grin. He did go out happy that was for sure! Chunk lowered the sheet just a bit more to reveal Jason's hairy chest. He ran his hand across the fresh y-incision now closed back with stitches. He cupped Jason's pale face in his hand. How could this be? They had an amazing thing going, and now Jason was gone. He leaned down and put his head on Jason's chest as Benny rubbed soothing circles on his back. Even Benny didn't realize until today just how much of a close relationship Chunk and Jason had, and Chunk's world had just been turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chunk pulled it together enough to pick out one of the suits Jason always looked amazing in and was able to pick out a very elegant mahogany finish casket. If Jason would have had his say in the matter he probably would have been cremated, no fuss over his death. It was more to Chunk than just burying his boss, he was burying the love of his life. Something he was not taking very lightly or sitting down. He spent the night at TAC in Jason's office. He laid down on Jason's couch and cuddled up to a pillow that still smelled like Jason. His mind wandered back to the days that he would slip into Jason's office for a "talk" but it was so much more than that. That couch had seen so much and seen how much love Chunk had for Jason. He just wished Jason knew he was loved the day he died.

The visitation went off without a hitch. Many of different lawyers and former clients showed up to pay their respects to a man who had impacted so many lives. Chunk wondered if Jason really understood how much of an impact he had made. The rest of the team interacted with the mourners, sharing stories of things Jason had down in the courtroom, the time he got arrested when he was on trial was a big one. He would do anything to protect an employee. Chunk sat back not wanting to talk to anyone. This was harder than anyone realized for him. He was in a daze as he watched the open casket. He wished this was all a bad dream. That Jason would open his eyes at any moment and say he was pranking them all. But it was that smile he still had on his face that was a comfort to him, knowing he was the one that put it there.

"How are you holding up?" Benny asked sitting down next to Chunk.

"It all feels unreal. Like it's a bad dream I wish I could wake up from." Chunk wiped the tears from his eyes. "I loved him Benny. I just wish he loved me back. Instead I feel like he was just using me when he needed some relief."

"Hey now don't think like that! I knew Jason for a long time. You wouldn't have gotten in his pants if he didn't care about you." Benny smiled.

Both guys knew that was true and shared a laugh. Jason didn't have the best track record with women. He had been married and divorced, had several girlfriends that never worked out, then there was Chunk, the one no one ever knew about.

As timed dwindled down and the visitation ended, it was time for the team to go home. The girls were heading out but Chunk stayed behind. He walked up to the casket that held his beloved. Chunk finally let the tears flow.

"I love you Jason Bull. Life isn't going to be the same without you." Chunk cried. He leaned down and gave Jason a kiss before rubbing Jason's stiff arm. Those arms used to have a passion in them, now were cold and stiff. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of his life. Saying goodbye to his lover forever.

Benny stood at the door and watched the one-sided exchange Chunk had with Jason. It broke his heart that Chunk was going through this and the guilt of knowing he was the last one that seen Jason alive.

The day of the funeral was hard on the whole team. Benny dreaded burying the man he always seen as his brother, the girls having to bury their boss, and for Chunk he was burying his heart. As people filed into the church, Benny spotted some faces that made him angry, all that had black veils across their faces. J.P. Nunnelly made her way in. Of all people she had to show up? Diana Lindsay had flown in from Texas to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

'Oh, this cannot be good.' Benny thought.

"Yes, I am part of the family." Izzy told the funeral director.

"What was your name?"

"Izzy Bull, I'm Jason's wife."

The director looked at her with suspicion which Izzy of course picked up on. She sat the waterworks into motion.

"I was away on business when my husband passed away. His team took such good care of setting up the funeral plans." Izzy cried.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss Mrs. Bull. Right this way." The director said showing her to the family gathering room.

Benny turned and was instantly furious when he seen Izzy in the room and made a beeline for her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing coming back here to the family room?" Benny spat causing all eyes to turn on him and Izzy.

"Well no hey sis, sorry your ex-husband died and no one let you know about it?" Izzy spat back.

"You are not a part of his family and you sure as hell aren't about of this family. We loved Jason and we were with him the day he died. If you don't get out right now, I will call security."

"Benny, he was my husband. I loved him! The least you can do is let me stay for the funeral and give my goodbyes to him."

"Ok but only for the funeral. But you aren't sitting with us." Benny sighed.

He just hoped and prayed that Izzy or anyone else for that matter wouldn't cause a scene.


	4. Chapter 4

As the funeral started the TAC team was ushered into the family area. None of them could believe that this was happening, that they were having to bury Jason Bull.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Benny whispered to Chunk as they went to be seated.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Chunk sighed trying hard to keep the tears in.

The team was seated right in front of the casket. The preacher read scriptures and said kind words about Jason. How he was in a better place. Chunk couldn't help but feel guilty for sending Jason into that better place.

"Jason Bull, a psychologist and trial scientist, died unexpectedly of a massive heart attack at the age of 45 at his office building TAC. Jason was born July 8, 1972. Jason was a psychologist for many years before opening his trial science business, TAC. If any of you knew Jason, you knew TAC was his life, his passion, his baby if you will. Many of you have worked with Jason, others of you were helped by his services." The preacher said.

'More like I helped him to my services.' Chunk thought.

"Jason will be deeply missed by his friends, family and all who knew him. Jason is survived by his TAC team Benny Colon, Marissa Morgan, Chunk Palmer, Danny James, and Cable McCroy." The preacher said before stepping away from the pulpit.

"Wow wait a minute! Don't you think your forgetting someone?" a voice could be heard yelling.

"Excuse me?" The preacher asked.

"You didn't say anything about me and I am his girlfriend. Diana Lindsay?" Diana said as she made her way to the front of the church.

"Oh no…" Benny whispered.

"His girlfriend?" Another voice could be heard.

"When I slept with him he said he was single!" J.P. spat as she also made her way to the front.

"Oh, you two are so cute…everyone knows that Jason and I were trying to fix our marriage." Izzy said as she too made her way to the front.

"Marriage?" JP and Diana said in unison.

"Jason said you guys had gotten a divorce and came running into my arms down in Calisto, Texas." Diana mentioned.

"Calisto, oh so you're that bitch he always said wasn't good enough to be a lawyer in New York." JP lashed out.

"Excuse me? I am his girlfriend! We were in talks of me joining TAC and working beside him as part of the council. Oh, that would mean I was good enough to work in New York, wouldn't you say?" Diana spat.

"Ladies, it's ok I understand that one of you was only using him to get ahead in their career and the other only when he needed a favor…you were nothing more to him than a sex toy. It's very clear he was in love with me. I mean the man did marry me and I carried his baby." Izzy smirked.

"Oh yeah, then where is this Bull love child now?" JP crossed her arms.

"Um..well..it was more of a miscarriage." Izzy looked down embarrassed.

"Well then, it's settled, I was the last person that Jason loved. In fact, I was waiting to tell him but I am pregnant with his baby." Diana grinned.

"You little bitch!" Izzy launched herself at Diana.

"He still owed me one more favor! Damn it because of you I won't get it." JP launched at both of the ladies.

Hair pulling, slapping and scratching ensued in front of God and everybody. JP was knocked out by Diana's right hook, leaving only Izzy and Diana to fight it out over the man they loved.

Chunk sat back in horror of it all. What would they do to him if they knew he and Jason had been together?

Dresses were torn and tossed into the church crowd. It took Benny and the funeral director to try and break the two up.

"Mrs. Bull you need to calm down." The funeral director told Izzy.

Benny let out a chuckle.

"Mrs. Bull? She has never deserved that title…she's Jason's EX wife." Benny spat.

"Ex-wife? You told me you were his wife!" The funeral director said.

"Yeah well I lied. I am a part of his family whether my brother here wants to believe it or not. I am entitled to his benefits." Izzy yelled.

"So that's the only reason you came, thinking you were going to get something?" Benny grabbed a hold of his sister and spun her around to face him.

"Yeah Bitch, every bit of it goes to his child." Diana clapped back.

Both women fought Benny and the funeral director but they were finally escorted out of the church. Police was called to make sure neither of them would come back inside or go out to the gravesite. Paramedics showed up and took JP to the hospital to be evaluated since she was still out cold.

"I am so sorry about that. Let us move on with celebrating the life of Dr. Jason Bull." The preacher said as the funeral director assistants moved to open the casket.

The preacher had he hardest time hiding his laughter as Jason's face could be seen. Jason's hands were perfectly placed on his belly, his black glasses still on his face, he was dressed in a black Tom Ford suit, and the best accessory, the huge smile that was displaced on his face. Whispers could be heard around the church everything from 'what was he thinking when he died, what was he doing, what would make him smile like that to where he would still be wearing it on the day of his funeral.' Chunk couldn't help but smile for the first time since Jason died. He knew he was the one that loved Jason and sent him out with that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone paid their respects, the team requested a small service for just friends and family at the cemetery. Even though Benny knew how much Chunk was hurting and told him he didn't have to…Chunk decided to do a beautiful acapella rendition of I Can Only Imagine followed by Amazing Grace. It was his way of saying goodbye to the love of his life.

After the service, no one wanted to go home. No one wanted to be alone. So instead they all headed back to the one place that had made them a family, TAC. Each one of the team members stepped into the big guys office. It wasn't the same without Jason sitting in his chair. Benny joined the team after getting off the phone.

"Well the good news is JP is going to live she has a mild concussion. As for Diana, turns out she was never pregnant." Benny said shaking his head.

"Of all the low things Diana could have pulled…" Marissa shook her head.

As the team sat there an email came into Jason's computer. The ding startling each of them.

"You know the big guy isn't here to tell me not to do it." Cable smirked as she made her way behind Jason's desk. She got onto to his computer to find a confirmation email from Delta.

"Guys you might want to see this." Cable exclaimed.

As the team gathered around the big guys desk they found he was supposed to be leaving that day to go down to Callisto, Texas. But instead was laid to rest.

"Oh my gosh, Bull was flying down to see Diana." Danny exclaimed.

The drawer on his desk was slightly ajar.

"What do we have here?" Benny opened the drawer up just a bit more.

He then found a small ring box. He opened it to find a small diamond ring inside.

"Oh my God, Bull was going to propose to her!" Benny exclaimed.

That really weighed heavy on Chunk. He really thought he and Jason had something special, only to find he really wanted to make Diana a part of his life.

Dani looked closer in the draw and found a journal. She saw the tears in Chunks eyes. Instead of reading and making known Jason's secrets, she passed it off to Chunk.

"Here, you can look through it as we look through the other stuff. Tell us if you find anything juicy." Dani smirked.

Chunk took the journal and began reading. The first piece that caught his attention was from 6 months ago.

 _Just booked my flight to Texas. Diana will be so shocked when I show up on her doorstep with the engagement ring in my hand. I hope she can make me the happiest man in the world._

He read through and found different notes and comments Jason had made on different cases. But one page made him to where he could hardly breathe.

 _I am trying to find a way to break it off with Diana. I have found the love of my life and can't wait to let him know how much I care. I plan to cancel the flight to Texas and return the ring just as soon as I get to feeling better. Have been having a tight feeling in my chest for several days now, but today seems to be the worst. I can't wait to tell Chunk just how much I need him in my life and propose to him. I just hope he says yes._

Chunk looked at the day that Jason had wrote that in his journal. Surprising it was the same day that Jason died. He came to realization, he was the one that Jason truly loved, he was the one Jason loved up until the moment he died. Chunk couldn't help but let out a sob. He didn't care that the team was looking at him. He just found out the person he loved, loved him back and now was gone.

"Chunk, are you alright?" Marissa asked sitting down beside him.

Chunk shook his head and handed the journal over to Marissa. Benny moved in to read over her shoulder.

"I have to come clean. Jason and I weren't in here talking the day he died. We were having a very intimate moment when he died." Chunk sobbed.

"Intimate as in how intimate?" Cable pried.

"We were having sex." Chunk replied.

The girls were in shock but Benny, he knew.

"At least Bull left this world knowing he was loved." Benny smiled patting Chunk on the back.

"Do…do you think it would be ok if I slept in here on his couch tonight. This is all too real for me. I still can't believe all this. And now…he's gone. I just want to feel close to him, even if it's just smelling his scent on the shirts he wore or the pillows he laid on." Chunk asked.

"Of course! We will leave you alone but if you need any of us please don't hesitate to call or text." Marissa sadly smiled.

The truth of the matter was none of them wanted to go home. Chunk didn't realize it but they all stayed the night at TAC reliving their own memories with Jason.

 **What are some of the memories that will come back to the team and how will Chunk move on after learning this new revelation? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chunk walked into Jason's office to see the man he loved. Jason was sitting on his couch rubbing his chest.

"Can I come in?" Chunk asked from the door.

"Of course!" Jason answered with a weak smile.

Chunk noticed how pale Jason was, how his lips had a hint of blue, how bad he was sweating and the most noticeable, how Jason kept rubbing his chest and holding it.

"Are you ok?" Chunk asked before placing a tender kiss on Jason's lips.

"I'm better now." Jason smiled "Just been dealing with a lot of heartburn."

"I think this is more than just heartburn Jason, please let me take you to get checked out. You have been under a lot of stress recently." Chunk pleaded.

"I'm fine really." Jason breathlessly said.

He went to stand up and walk to his desk to retrieve more antacids, but collapsed on the way.

"Jason!" Chunk yelled.

He dropped to Jason's side to find his breathing shallow and a pulse barely there. He ran to the office door in a panic.

"I need some help in here! It's Bull!" Chunk yelled.

He dropped back down next to Jason to find he had stopped breathing and no longer had a pulse. The team came running in to find Chunk doing chest compressions.

"Oh my God what happened?" Benny asked.

"I think he was having a heart attack. I tried to get him to go see a doctor but insisted he was fine." Chunk explained while never breaking the rhythm of pumping Jason's chest.

"Sounds like Bull." Marissa chimed in.

"He had got up to walk over to his desk when he collapsed." Chunk tried to hide his emotions.

"Ok, an ambulance is on its way." Danny said as she walked back into the office. It was one of the hardest things to see. Their boss lying on the ground helpless and lifeless.

"He's going to hate me for this…but he can chew me out when he comes back to us." Benny smirked as he got down on the other side of Jason and started giving rescue breaths on Chunk's orders.

A short time later the ambulance showed up and the paramedics had the guys get out of the way.

"Please don't die on me. I love you." Chunk whispered into Jason's ear before moving out of the way.

Danny and Cable clung to Chunk as Marissa clung to Benny as they watched the paramedics try desperately to get their boss back. They were pushing meds and placing all kinds of wires all over Jason's chest.

"That's going to hurt when they rip those off. Never realized Dr. Bull was so hairy!" Cable smirked trying to keep the mood light.

But there was a still a cloud of fear that hung in the room as the first shock administered to Jason did nothing.

"Come on Jason." Benny said to himself.

Chunk could no longer hide his tears. He let them flow freely as he watched the paramedics shock Jason again. A soft thud could be heard on the monitors followed by an ever-growing stronger heartbeat.

"He's back, let's roll!" The paramedic said as they hurried to get Jason on a gurney and rushed to the hospital.

The team followed close behind the ambulance to NYU Medical Center. The team sat in the waiting room hoping and praying that Jason would be ok. They waited to hear some kind of news on him. 5 hours later a doctor came out to visit with them.

"Family of Dr. Jason Bull?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are his family." Benny answered as the team gathered around.

"Dr. Bull is stable. We had to do open heart surgery and perform a triple by-pass. He's being moved to Cardiac Intensive Care Unit now. However which one of you is Chunk Palmer?" the doctor asked.

The team looked up at Chunk.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Chunk questioned.

"Dr. Bull was asking for you when he was in recovery and again right before I walked out here." The doctor explained.

"Can I go see him?" Chunk asked.

"Of course! Right this way." The doctor smiled.

"We will wait right here. Tell the big guy we all said hi and hope he gets to feeling better." Benny smiled.

Chunk was led to Cardiac ICU room 109. He was scared to walk in and see just how bad Jason was.

"He was on a vent but has since been taken off. He's a strong-willed man." The doctor smiled.

"Is he ever!" Chunk grinned.

Chunk walked in to find Jason only covered by blankets. He had all kinds of wires and tubes. His chest bruised from the surgery and bandages covered his surgical incision. He had a nasal cannula placed in his nose to help him breathe a little easier.

"Hey Jason." Chunk softly spoke.

"Chunk! There you are! Come here!" Jason eagerly said.

Chunk pulled up a chair next to Jason's bed and took his hand, being mindful of the IV, and kissed his hand.

"Chunk, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." Jason smiled.

"What's that?" Chunk titled his head.

"I have faced death…and I have never been more sure about what I am going to tell you. Chunk I love you so much! I don't want to waste any more time. Will you marry me?" Jason said hopeful.

"Yes Jason! I have been waiting so long to hear you say that." Chunk smiled and laid a kiss on Jason's lips.

The sunrays coming through Jason's office window woke Chunk up from his peaceful dream. He realized he had snuggled up to Jason's pillow and a shirt he had worn, both which smelled like that amazing man. Chunk sighed that he had to wake up to the reality that Jason was gone, but it felt better that even if it had been in a dream, Jason asked him to marry him.

Chunk quickly got up and with the journal in his hand he went downstairs to hail a cab. On the way to his destination, Chunk read over the words Jason had wrote on his last day alive. It was such a comfort to see that Jason loved him and wanted a future with him. As the cab pulled into its destination Chunk sighed. He paid the driver and walked over to the fresh grave. He knelt down at the small plaque and read Dr. Jason Michael Bull 1973-2018. He promised himself he would get Jason a proper headstone.

"I found your journal Jason…" Chunk said letting his tears escape his eyes. "Just so you know, if you would have asked, I would have said yes. I always loved you, always will."

Jason wished he could have said something to Chunk. Wished he could feel Chunk's warm embrace one last time, or at least tell him I love you. Instead he kissed Chunk's cheek wishing he could at least make his presence known.

Chunk felt the wind against his cheek. He smiled as he felt like Jason was still with him. He finally accepted that he didn't kill Jason. His heart would forever belong to that man. He vowed to never marry or date anyone else. He would wait for the day that he and Jason could be together again. He was finally at peace.


End file.
